When Lies Become Secrets
by Sneakers-For-The-Soul
Summary: Is knowing everything such a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** and **_**Wuthering Heights.**_

I looked up startled. I would say wake up, but that doesn't apply to me anymore. He smiled at me with that crooked grin of his. I knew it. He has something up his sleeve.

I always thought of him as a good actor. Until now. I can see the look in his eyes that's screaming with obviousness that he knows something that I don't.

"What are you hiding Edward?" I asked him suspiciously. My question only made his smile grow wider.

"Nothing." He replied casually.

I stiffened. Knowing that he knew something I didn't strangely bothered me. I wasn't sure if it was for jealous reasons or the fact that I didn't like surprises. Either way I looked at it, he knew something I didn't, but knowing the look in his eyes I was bound to find out.

"If you say so. But I assure you, if you are, I will eventually find out." I told him. Not really a threat, more of a warning, I guess you would say.

"I know." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. It turns out that when you are a vampire, you not only run faster, talk faster, and catch on to things faster, but you also read faster. Or maybe it was just the fact that this would be my maybe twentieth time reading _Wuthering Heights, _I lost count a while back.

As I realized that I had already finished the book, I felt a pair of strong arms lock around my waist and cold breath coming from lips inches from my ear. I hated when he did this.

"I promise. I'm not hiding anything, love. If I was I'm sure you would figure it out already." He whispered in one breath. One cold, honest breath.

My eyes closed. I would never get used to him. For the rest of eternity, every time he will touch me, talk to me, or even kiss me, butterflies will fly into the pit of my stomach and flutter about as if they were trapped and can't find a way out, and my head would spin as if it were our first time doing anything.

"Okay. I believe you." I breathed.

"Good." He smiled and nibbled on my earlobe. I hated him so much. Yet, at the same time I loved him more than anything else in this world.

He's my drug. He's my own personal brand of heroine. He's my life. He's my Edward Cullen.

At least, that's what I thought.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! I know it's short and doesn't show very much, but I wanted to try it out. This is my first Twilight fanfic, so I wanted to experiment around to see what I could come up with. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I'm reading. At night, when you can't sleep, you get well . . .bored, especially if your husband decides that he's "too tired" for sex. What the hell? We can't even sleep!

I sit in front of the fireplace, the warmth of the hearth makes no difference, I can't feel it. However, the orange shades that the yielding fire casts makes my skin glow a pale carrot color. At least, that's what Edward said. He also said he liked it, my carrot tint. Yet, he's not here to enjoy it with me.

He left earlier today. I sighed as I remembered the conversation. He told me he needed to hunt. I asked if I could tag along. Of course, like usual these days, he said no. He said that Emmett was going with him.

I'm trying to think nothing of it, the fact that when I called over Rosalie, Emmett was still at their house, and had no intentions to go hunting. But, of course, his plans could change right? I mean, for all I know Edward could have gone over unexpectedly and Emmett tagged along . . . . . I really need to stop overreacting and get a hobby.

"Maybe sighing can be my hobby, since that's all I seem to do lately." I mutter to no one in particular.

"I can think of another hobby that you can take up. We could take it up together."

I turned around to see that sexy face smirking at me from the doorway. He winked. Apparently he didn't know that I knew the meaning of his snide remark. Men.

"How come you didn't hear me coming?" He asked.

"I guess I lost myself in my thoughts." I looked down, wringing my left wrist with my right hand nervously. Knowing it was a lie. But then, why didn't I hear him come? Maybe I didn't want to hear him come in.

"You never 'lose yourself in deep concentration' anymore though . . ." He corrected.

"Hmm . . ." I didn't know what else to say.

He stepped closer to me until he was just inches from me. His eyes were full and deep with sincere concern.

"It's nothing." I stated as I looked away from him. If I could cry, I would right now.

"Are you sure?" He turned my chin to him with his hand. I tried not to look into his eyes. I somehow managed to always almost sink in them.

"Yyy…ee…ss.." I stuttered.

"Okay then." He placed a tender kiss on my lips. An almost careful kiss. Kisses I used to receive when I was a fragile human.

Suddenly, he lifted me up like Superman would hold Louis Lane, and carried me into our bedroom. And as we moved like wind, within a second I suddenly was hit with a tragic whiff of air.

He should know better. With my keen sense of smell, I deciphered scents unfamiliar to me. The first seemed like an innocent Edward scent, almost like he was trying to cover another. A scent maybe he didn't want me to smell. Yet, I picked up fragments of it anyway. I could receive freshly picked strawberries paired with orange zest, maybe? I couldn't be sure, for now.

But as he smiled, as if oblivious to my suspicious eyes, I couldn't help but feel a piece of my heartbreak. All I know is that if I'm hearting this much and it's only a piece of my heart, what would it feel like if my whole heart shattered? If Edward was the one to drop it on the ground and watch as it sudden feel a piece of my heartbreak. All I know is that if I'm hearting this much and it's only a piece of my heart, what would it feel like if my whole heart shattered? If Edward was the one to drop it on the ground and watch as it suddenly suffered a tragic shattering?

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter two. Please review!**


End file.
